Stained Red
by Muffalo829
Summary: The knife he used was stained. Stained Red with the blood of his victims. Who knew that, that knife would bond them eternally to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is dedicated to my friend, because it is his birthday today. Happy Birthday!

**Stained Red**

Nobody's POV

Chad walked down the hall to do his daily banter will Sonny. He turned the corner before her dressing room, but stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a loud scream, and then the faint noise of someone, crying?

He ran quickly to the door and entered, what he saw shocked him. The love of his life, Sonny Monroe was lying on the ground, a pool of blood underneath her weeping body. Chad rushed over," Sonny, what happened? What's wrong?"

She looked at him, her eyes bloodshot from sobbing. "Chad, call an ambulance." Her voice was quiet and Chad barely heard her. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911. A dispatch officer picked up on the first ring.

"This is 911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello. I'm at Condor Studios, and my friend is lying in her dressing room bleeding."

"An ambulance is on its way. Do you know why she is bleeding?"

"No idea. I just entered her dressing room after I heard a scream, and sobbing." EMT's entered the room and picked up Sonny's almost lifeless body, and began performing CPR. I froze watching them, was Sonny going to die? She couldn't die, she was his true love. This kind of mumbo-jumbo only happens in soap operas not in reality.

I didn't notice that I had begun to walk, until I got into the back of the ambulance. That's when I started talking to the ambulance crew about Sonny's condition.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, but barely hanging on."

"What happened, do you have any idea?"

"A stab wound, luckily it was right next to the heart?"

"Has she lost a lot of blood?" I knew the answer to that one, but maybe I was wrong. Hopefully I was wrong.

"She has lost a great deal of blood, she will most likely survive. But police must be informed; we may have an attempted murder on our hands."

Chad's eyes glared at the ground, whoever tried to hurt his Sonshine, tried to hurt him. They made it to the hospital in a few minutes. The time was ticking, Chad knew it, the hospital staff knew it, and Sonny knew it.

Chad looked at Sonny her eyes were closed. He frowned and talked to her sweetly," Sonny, I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me, please Sonny not now. Not ever."

Chad ran with the hospital staff to the large hospital room. Chad hated it, hospitals were horrible places. They save people's lives, but still no one wants to be in a hospital. Chad despised everything about this hospital. The beige walls, the beeping IV, and especially the annoying staff asking him all these worthless questions! Just help Sonny that's your job!

Chad reached out and put Sonny's hand in his. How could he let her just lie there alone. He whispered soft and inaudible phrases to her. He let her know how much he cared. He needed her to know that he loved her.

He looked up and saw that Sonny had opened her eyes. She smiled down at him," Chad, I love you too. I know that you'll never forgive me for this but I can't recover from this. I'm dying Chad. I lost too much blood. I need you to find him find my killer. And put him behind bars. Don't let me be forgotten. Fall in love, have children. Make sure that you are happy. Then do me the favor of putting James behind bars." All the while she was saying this Chad began to cry.

"Sonny no, don't leave me. No Sonny you can't, I love you too much for you to do this-, "BEEP,"Sonny," BEEP,"I love you so much! You can't do this to me!" BEEP!

Doctor's entered the room. Chad's sadness became thoughts of revenge. Sonny just told him her killer, and James oh boy was he going to pay.

Chad clenched his teeth, as doctors took Sonny down to the morgue. James wasn't about to get away with this. He picked up his phone, and dialed James' cell. He picked up, which surprised Chad.

"Hello." He sounded tired.

"Hi James tired? You sound it. I was wondering do you want hang out today."

"Uh sure, why not? I'll stop by the studios in a few okay."

"No the parking lot is fine."

"Okay then."

Chad's expression was blank as he drove to the studios. He pulled into his parking space, he already saw James trying to act cool standing by his car. Chad jogged over to James, his eyes full of hatred. When he reached James he didn't even say hello he took a fist and slammed it right into James' pretty little nose. James yelled in pain," What the heck was that for?"

"Why did you do that to Sonny?" James eyes went into a glare. He knew he was caught.

"How do you know? What did they find her body already?"

Chad shook his head in disbelief he pushed James, and he fell to the ground. Chad began punching him like his own punching bag. "Answer me."

Chad punched James in the stomach. He breathed in deeply and then started a coughing fit. Blood came out as he coughed but Chad didn't care.

"Why."

"So she wouldn't live a happy life. She didn't want to live with me, or have a happy life with me. So she doesn't get to have a happy life with anyone. And guess what when I die I'll find her in heaven, and get her."

Chad laughed," Guess what! You're not going to see Sonny because; you are definitely going in the opposite direction."

James frowned he grabbed the knife he used to kill Sonny from his pocket. "Rest in Peace. Sucka!" He plunged the knife down into Chad's chest four times; four times because his name had four little letters. And four times because the state he was in now, dead, had four little letters too.

James laughed, as he pulled the knife from Chad's chest. He took the knife, erased all fingerprints with his sleeve, and threw it in the nearest dumpster.

Chad and Sonny are forever bonded on that knife. James didn't realize that he bonded them forever by using the same knife for both. Channy lives on, on that knife, and in the hearts of millions all throughout the world.

The End

Author's Note: Hoped you liked it! I know it was sad, and horrifying. But I like the ending! And I hope you do too!


	2. Heaven

Disclaimer: Since Koolg1rl asked I will continue to when they are in heaven.

**Stained Red**

NPOV

Chad's spirit rose from his body, and soared above the clouds to heaven. He reached the pearly white gates, and smiled. They opened before him, and he ran past them and saw her. She looked even more beautiful then when he last saw her.

"Sonny, I love you so much. Now and forever we can be together, in a world free of judgment, and horrible people!" Chad still had a beaming smile across his face.

Sonny stood for a second, looking at him lovingly. "Why did you pick a fight? Why didn't you stay on Earth, then you could be happy?"

Chad frowned, but then smiled even wider than before," Because Sonny the Earth wouldn't be happy on it for me without you. I couldn't live without my true love. I picked a fight because I couldn't let your killer just get away. I had to do something. Right now, here with you Sonny, I am truly happy." Chad looked over to Sonny who was crying.

He ran over," Sonny, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you!"

She gave him a weak smile," Happy tears, Chad, happy tears."

Chad put his hands on Sonny's cheeks, and did something he should have done a long time ago. He leaned in, and gently placed his lips atop hers in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Chad and Sonny have never been happier. Their souls are filled with joy as they await each others' company each and every day. Always knowing that no matter what the other will arrive, because in heaven your life does not end. It only begins again.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I really don't think people really liked this one, but tell me what you think. Please be Honest. Because Honesty is truly the best Policy.


End file.
